


Coppy

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Original Fiction, Other, Robots, Science Experiments, Tumblr, april fools 2015, coppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>An original work of fiction based on the tumblr april fools day prank </em>
  <br/>
  <em> Link to tumblr post: http://goofygoldengirl.tumblr.com/post/115239836182/you-and-your-team-were-the-first-ones-to-assess </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coppy

You and your team were the first ones to assess the robot. Coppy, it was called. Taking the form of a photocopier, Coppy was designed to be the ultimate advancement in workplace technology. Computer, photocopier, unpaid intern, if Coppy passed the tests, it would be ready to hit the market.

You faced the robot and switched on the on button. The eyes on the top of its head flickered, its eyebrows arched, and the lid—its mouth moved up.

“Hi I’m Coppy! How can I help you today?”It asked in a digital, high pitched voice.

“I have a question,” you responded.

“Great! What is your question?”

“I’m starting a business,” you said.

“Let’s get started!” the robot bounced in its place.

You held out the papers at the machine.

“Can you scan and send these to Barbara?” You placed the papers on the copier.

“I’m always glad to be of help!” 

There was a clicking sound. Its eyes rolled to the back of its sockets as it absorbed the data and its body shook. The papers fell into the exit slot. Coppy glanced up at you eagerly.

You looked over at your colleagues who were jotting down their observations. One of them, Barbara glanced down at her computer.

“I got the scans,” she said.

“It looks like your work is going great!” Coppy bounced once more in his spot. Several of the papers inside fell out

“Good work Coppy!” You exclaimed. “Now, can you google search _photocopier?_ ”

“I can help you with anything!” It beeped. Its eyes began to spin again as the buttons underneath its mouth lit up. It swayed from side to side until the final click.

“There are a total of 8,000,000 results. The wikipedia definition of photocopier is: _A photocopier (also known as a copier or copy machine) is a machine that makes paper copies of documents and other visual images quickly and cheaply._ ”

“Good work!” You said.

“If you need anything just let me know!” It replied happily, its eyes staring right into yours.

“Ok. Can you take this over to Kevin over there?” You placed a folder inside the lid and pointed over at Kevin who sat at the far end of the room.

“I’m a copy machine!” It exclaimed as it wheeled itself over to the table where your colleagues sat. Suddenly it froze. There was a white flash in its eyes and it began to rattle about.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m a copy machine!” It said in a warbly voice. “Hi! I’m Coppy! Hi I’m Coppy!”

There was a beep and papers shot out everywhere. The robot spun in its place; bits and pieces of its engine began to fall out along with the papers.It zoomed The noise it emitted grew louder and louder. It began to zoom around the room; hitting the walls, chairs, and the table. Its speech had become a garbled gibberish. Steam rose from the lid, giving off a burning smell. You and your colleagues were backed up against the wall.

“Maybe it’s an information overload!”

“Shut it down!”

You rushed forward. Coppy’s hollow eyes seemed to widen as it sped right into you. It hit your knees. Trying to ignore the pain, you reached for the switch.

“Please let me serve you,” It shrieked. 

You turned the robot off. You sat back down with a sigh. You glanced back at the team.

“Do you think we should give it a rest?” You asked.

“We should try one more run.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

You turned on the robot again. The buttons and eyes were the first to light up with the start hum. But this time, the buttons and eyes glowed red. It’s eyebrows furrowed into a straight line. As you took a closer look, you noticed that there were thick black veins inside the eyes.

“What can I help you with?” It said in the same eager voice.

This was odd. All of the Coppys were supposed to activate with the same line: _Hi! I’m Coppy! How can I help you today?_

“Coppy?” 

The steam rose again; thicker and fouler. You coughed, sliding back as it moved forward.

“What can I help you with?”

Its voice had lowered, but kept the same digital tone. It sounded sinister. Steam now filled the entire room and the thick black lines inside its eyes stretched across.

“Coppy! What are you doing!” You hid behind a chair.

There was an exploding sound. Red ink seeped from its eyes, dripping onto the front of its body onto the floor. Tiny gray shaped blades descended from the top of the lip. And it leaned on its two front wheels, right over you.

“ **WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH? **”****

Everything went to black. The last thing you remembered was hearing their screams. 


End file.
